Honey's Fatal Depression!
Ouran Highschool Host Club is a show about a young girl having to dress up as a boy in order to pay off a debt to the schools host club. It's a silly little romantic comedy with lovable characters. One day, I was on Netflix and decided to watch Ouran. In place of episode 23 was something different. Instead of being called "Tamaki's Unwitting Depression!" it was called "Honey's Fatal Depression!" the summary simply said: "...Why does everyone only love me for my cuteness?..." Confused, I clicked on the episode. The intro played as normal except Honey wasn't in it. It started with Honey eating cake with a smiling face. Haruhi walked over to Honey and asked where his stuffed bunny was. "Hm? Oh, Hika-chan and Kao-chan wanted to borrow him. So I said they can have him for a few minutes." Honey said. I wondered what Hikaru and Kaoru wanted Usa-chan for, I mean they already have their "Forbidden Brotherly Love" act and I didn't see how a stuffed pink bunny rabbit could improve it. Hikaru then pulled Haruhi over with a concerned face. "Listen, Kaoru and I had to use Usa-chan for a test of our act. I accidently ripped it. Don't tell Honey-sempai." Hikaru said. I gasped as it showed Usa-chan with his ear and arm ripped off. Haruhi then gasped as it revealed Honey was standing behind Hikaru. "H-Honey-sempai!" Haruhi shouted. Honey saw his ruined bunny. He then ran away balling his eyes out. The entire school was searched and I'm guessing it took hours because the windows showed the night sky. Honey was found in a closet with cuts on his stomach and arms, a knife was at his feet. The blood wasn't "hyper-realistic" or anything, just blood you would see in an anime. "W-what are you doing!?" Haruhi shouted. Honey turned his head towards Haruhi. "Without Usa-chan I'm nothing! Usa-chan meant everything to me! Let's face it, none of my customers like me for me! Only my face! I have the height, voice, even the face of a toddler! Do you not realize that, Haru-chan!?" Honey shouted. Honey picked up the knife and aimed at his heart. "No!" Haruhi shouted. Haruhi grabbed the knife and tore it from Honey's hands. Haruhi called the other hosts for help. Mori picked up Honey and began to walk away. Honey began clawing at Mori's face and began to scream. " I hate you! I HATE you! I HATE you! I HATE you! I HATE you! I HATE You! I HATE you! I HATE YOU!" Honey shouted. Honey then jumped out of Mori's grasp and ran away again. After a timeskip, Honey was revealed to have goudged out his left eye, which was next to him on the floor as he just layed there. I instantly turned off the computer. That was months ago, I still watch the anime and read the manga. I just skip that episode. And since watching it, I continuously have nightmares of Honey gouging my left eye out and saying the same exact thing. "Do you like me for me?"